Making Changes
by BurnedRecords
Summary: Lavi usually would have a 'Strike' moment, but now was not the time to admire how hot his fellow Exorcist was, now was the time to get answers on why his supposed to be male colleague was actually a female! LavixAllen Female!Allen
1. Chapter 1

Making Changes

Well hello there! To all of my older readers, sorry I haven't updated in forever, but hold back on the throwing of rotten fruit. I misplaced my writer's notebook that had pretty much everything that I had written. As soon as I find that notebook I will update something, but I decided that, for now, you all would have to deal with a new story.

To all of my newer readers, let me properly introduce myself. I just so happen to be heyzz. I have written about four other stories, none of them -man, and only one of them is complete. There is no real schedule for me. I update when I update, sorry for those who want me to have a time table. I wish I had one of those. Anyways, I will let you know that I am very open to constructive criticism. I will ask for no flames, but if they come, I can ignore them. It's really no big deal to me and I hope that flamers will just go away after reading my warning.

Warning: I have changed the gender of Allen Walker; I'm just not changing the name due to the circumstances that will be explained later. This will be a LavixAllen, so if you don't like that pairing or the technicality yaoi that comes with it, then please don't comment about it. Also, there will be cursing, whether it is in this chapter or others, it will be in this story at one point or another.

Disclaimer: I don't own -man.

Please enjoy the first chapter of Making Changes.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

_"What are you doing there, little girl?"_

_"None of your beeswax you stupid, creepy-ass clown."_

_"Now, now. Little girls like yourself shouldn't talk like that. But, I'm curious. What is a girl your age doing around a circus that isn't open yet?"_

_"I do second hand jobs here and there to get some money for myself. Now will you leave me alone?"_

_"What are you doing in front of the grave of the dog I just buried then, little girl?"_

_At that, the small, brown-haired, grey-eyed girl he had been talking to started getting teary-eyed._

_"He would come over and lick my hand every once in a while, okay! Anything else?" And the little girl couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. The clown tilted his head a bit at the young girl's display; she was obviously attached to his dog that had been made her companion._

_"Well, how about you and I go inside my tent and get some hot chocolate or something and we can discuss a thing or two."_

_The girl stopped crying and looked up at the widely grinning clown. She wiped her tears off with her sleeve and pushed herself up off the ground and followed the clown inside the tent._

_All of the sudden, the scenery made a drastic change. The brown-haired girl was older now, but she was bent over a grave, hugging it with such a strong grip that it might start to crack. Her whole world had just been blown into millions of little pieces, and she felt that no one could put them back together._

_"Mana! Why?" The downtrodden girl had asked this plenty of times, but she never got an answer. Her tears hadn't stopped flowing since they had started a few hours ago, and it seemed that they were never going to end; until that fateful moment._

_"Good evening, Allen Walker."_

_Young Allen Walker looked up from the grave of what was her first ever father-figure, only to see a really odd fat man with a top hat, umbrella, and the biggest grin on his face._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Why, my child, I'm the Millennium Earl. I'm here to bring back Mana."_

_Allen stared at the newcomer with wide eyes. He could bring Mana back?_

_"Can you really?"_

_"Of course, my child. And you get to help."_

_The view changed once more, the grave yard was in the distance and you could only see three figures, one fat, one small, and one skeleton. A sudden cry of 'Mana' was heard in the distance, and then a scream as the skeleton attacked the smaller figure as the fat one just stood back and watched._

_Then, there was blood. So much blood. Too much blood. It was suffocating, she was drowning._

_"I curse you, Allen Walker!"_

And Allen Walker, at her rightful age, with pure white hair and a blood red scar, shot up from her bed. She had to fight back a scream from her most recent nightmare, it was worse than it usually was. Now all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die, or at least stay there for the rest of eternity.

She let out a big sigh, and forced herself on her feet. Once she stopped shaking and could balance on her own two feet, she headed towards her private bathroom, feeling the need to wash off the sweat from the nightmare.

She only took a bra and some panties, not really feeling up to getting ready for the day just yet, and snuck a look at her clock. She was up four hours earlier than she usually was. No real use in going back to sleep she decided, she never did after having such a horrible nightmare.

She slipped into the shower after turning the heat all the way up, it was nice to have a relaxing environment after such a mental scare; plus it made waking up and getting ready for the day a whole lot easier. She let out another huge sigh, trying to get ready to face human civilization again. It wasn't as easy as you would think, considering everyone at the order, or pretty much on Earth, thought you were a young boy and not a young girl.

Sure, she had, somewhat feebly, tried to tell them otherwise, but something kept interrupting her every time she had tried to correct someone. So she eventually gave up, she was used to such matters by now anyways. She had made sure that her Master, General Cross, was none-the-wiser about her real gender. She wasn't prepared to go around as a girl in front of her Master after she saw that he was such a womanizer. He had mistaken her for a boy when they first met, and she had been too traumatized then to even notice, so she eventually saw no real reason to prove him otherwise.

She had thought that she could come out and share her secret at the Black Order, but again, it didn't ever turn out too well.

Mana had been too poor to offer her any real girls' clothes. She took what he had to offer, which were really old hand-me-downs of some of the other circus members.

Once her hair and body were clean and sweat-free, she dried herself off, dragged a comb through her hair, brushed her teeth, and put on her undergarments. It's not like she was going to parade around the Black Order like this, but she did have the need to feel like an actual girl every once in a while. Sometime later, within the next three hours or so, she would put the usual bindings around her bust and then put on her boys' Exorcist uniform, along with a belt. Most others didn't need a belt; they were designed to fit perfectly, after all. But the day that they fit her for her uniform, she had put lots of toilet paper around her hips to even them out with the rest of her body, having curves would have broken her cover as a guy.

Allen dramatically fell back-first onto her bed. Just thinking about her gender change was enough to give her a headache. She sat back up again, deep in thought; would she ever be able to tell her friends about who she really was?

But such thoughts were suddenly pushed out of her head as the door to her room opened.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Lavi felt like his brain was going to explode. The stupid, old panda had made him pull another all-nighter, and it was beginning to weigh down on him.

Soon, he had finally finished the last passage in the humongous pile of book that he had been forced to read that night. He closed the book with a resounding _snap _and threw it back on the pile from whence it came. His head dropped down onto the desk, none-to-gently, which made him make a little whining noise. Then he felt something wet start to drip down his forehead. He internally chided himself for doing such a stupid thing and touched his forehead gently. He had to immediately draw his hand away, he had really hurt himself this time, but there was no way he would be visiting the nurse at this hour. He wasn't that stupid! So he would have to find the next best person, and hope they had some medical supplies.

He ran through a mental checklist; Lenalee wouldn't do. She would probably freak out, end up sending him to the nurse anyways, and end up telling Komui, who would in turn beat the crap out of him for worrying his precious little sister. Kanda would kick him out of his room, and might just add another injury to couple with an insult. He would probably just let him bleed out in the hallway. Same with the Old Panda. He might also give him more work to do instead of letting him be 'lazy' in the hospital. He only had one option left; Allen. Sure, the kid would be mad at him for getting himself injured and then waking him up for it, but he would treat it anyways. Good thing he had a head band to cover the bandage up with, or he might just be screwed.

With that happy thought in mind, he grabbed said head band and skipped down to Allen's room. Not bothering to knock, thinking that the occupant inside was asleep anyways; he let himself in on the most shocking moment in his life.

One shock-filled green eye met two completely embarrassed grey ones. And, not that Lavi would ever admit to this, his eyes traveled elsewhere; mainly the completely feminine, bulging chest that defiantly did not belong on a male body. Come to think of it, Lavi did notice that Allen was a bit too feminine, but he had decided to ignore it. He had seen some pretty weird things as his time as a Junior Bookman, but this was one of those weird 'out-of-the-book' scenarios that weren't supposed to be really real. Now Lavi had a headache to go along with his concussion, not to mention the new blood that was running down out of his nose and dripping off of his chin.

Lavi usually would have a 'Strike!' moment, but now was not the time to admire how hot his fellow Exorcist was, now was the time to get answers on why his supposed to be male colleague was actually a female!

Allen, though, had a much simpler thought process running through her head. 'Damn' was about it.

The room remained quiet though, as both were barely hanging onto the threads of sanity, as they just went through the weirdest moment that they would ever have together.

Lavi eventually got tired of puzzling himself with his own thoughts, and decided to voice them. This would end up as their second most odd moment together.

"Um, Allen what-"

Was all that poor, injured Lavi could get out of his mouth before time caught up with Allen, leaving her with the natural female reaction that any normal girl would have when facing such a situation.

Scream and throw things at the offending male until he was unconscious, dead, or somewhere else.

"!"

And then began the item throwing. And Lavi was trying to ask her questions the whole time while trying to avoid the flying objects.

Lavi saw her go for a lamp, but tried to get his question out anyways.

"Wait, Allen! Are you-"

Dodged the lamp.

"Really a girl, or-"

Dodged a few pencils.

"Am I seeing-"

Dodged a pen this time.

"Things? Um, I'm really-"

He dodged one shoe, but got hit with the other.

"Ouch! Sorry about-"

This time Timcanpy hit him straight on the forehead, which knocked him right back outside of Allen's room and onto his butt. He saw her pick up an inkwell next.

"Entering your room! I'll knock next time, bye!" All of that was said as fast as he could spit it out; and he closed the door, just in time to hear the inkwell crash against the, now closed, door.

Lavi sat there on the ground, trying to process the last minute through his head. He had just found out one of his best friends was a girl, and in the most disrespectful way possible. And that wasn't the worst part of the day, yet. In fact, it had barely begun. Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, and Bookman all came down the hallway to see what all of the ruckus was about this early in the morning.

"What the hell, you stupid rabbit? I was actually sleeping; and the next thing I know, I hear the girliest scream with a bunch of other random crashes, only to find you outside of the Beansprout's door covered in your own blood, surrounded by the Beansprout's junk."

Lavi was still too confused to make a valid answer to Kanda's very observant observation.

"I… Allen… door… bandages…girl?"

"English, Lavi. We can't understand you when you speak gibberish." Lenalee was obviously trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working too well.

"I went inside Allen's room to get some bandages and… Allen is a girl."

The rest of the group looked at the Junior Bookman like he had grown an extra head. Did he just say that Allen was a _girl_?

"Stupid rabbit, I think that you have finally cracked."

Allen's door swung open right at the end of Kanda's proclamation, revealing the topic of conversation herself.

"Actually, Lavi is right. I am a girl."

**Heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

Back in Allen's room, the poor girl was starting to cool off a bit. Sure, Lavi had just seen her practically naked, but he was clearly injured! She might have permanently hurt him or something.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard what sounded like angry voices outside of her room. Someone was blaming Lavi for something, she had to help him! But she suddenly stopped when he finally revealed her biggest secret.

But the others weren't believing him, so now was the time to finally let her secret out. She sucked in a deep breath and opened the door and told her secret to everyone that just so happened to be there.

"Actually, Lavi is right, I am a girl."

The whole group that wasn't Allen and Lavi gave the newly discovered girl the upmost look of disbelief.

"Beansprout, did you hit your head along with Lavi here? Because you obviously have a few screws loose if you think that we are going to believe something like that."

Allen huffed, very displeased that he had insulted her height, her mentality, and her gender.

"First off my name is Allen! A-L-L-E-N! Secondly, all of my screws are in their correct spots and very tight, and thirdly, I do so happen to be a girl, it just never came up."

And by then, Lenalee had heard quite enough.

"Allen Walker!" Said girl shifted her attention to the only other girl in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"We need to have a little girl chat. Everyone else, just go back to sleep."

"But-" Lenalee would have no protesting though. She grabbed Allen by the wrist and proceeded to drag her down the hallway to Lenalee's room.

"I can't believe Lenalee would leave me here all by myself! As a brother, I feel devastated! What am I going to do! And now it seems that I have two little sisters to protect from the ways of male evil and their octopus ways! Don't worry Lenalee and Allen; I will protect your youthful innocence!"

Meanwhile, the other boys that were left in the hallway (Kanda, Bookman, and Lavi) were trying to work through the problem together.

"Stupid rabbit, this is clearly all your fault, what are you going to do about the Beansprout?" Way to be a team player Kanda.

"Thanks for all of the support, Yuu. Whatever could I do without you?"

Bookman decided that he finally wanted a few words with his stupid apprentice.

"What, Lavi, were doing out of your room when you had work to do?"

"Geez, Gramps, I finished reading all those books and I ended up slamming my head against the table. So I came to Allen to see if he-she could patch me up a bit. I kind of just let myself in and she was only in some women's undergarments, as opposed to when she came out a few seconds ago with her uniform on."

"Idiot! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Bookman then planted one of his famous kicks reserved only for his apprentice into the side of Lavi's head.

Kanda watched the display with only mild interest before picking up a roll of bandages off of the floor that Lavi had to dodge earlier. He threw them at Lavi, who caught them with ease.

"You might want to fix your head before you go and grovel before the Beansprout."

Lavi looked at the bandages before giving Kanda a grateful smile.

"Thanks for the advice, Yuu!"

"Stop calling me by my first name, damnit!" But Kanda's threating words fell upon deaf ears as Lavi quickly bandaged up his head and ran down the hallway to try to apologize to Allen.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

After Lenalee had practically dragged poor Allen down the hallway, she stopped in front of her own door, shoved Allen in, and slammed the door shut.

"Explain. Now."

It seemed that Lenalee was very short on patience in the morning. Considering that she looked half asleep at the time and that she was still in her pajamas, she didn't look too threatening, but Allen knew better than to get on her bad side. She might as well spill her guts while she still had some to spill.

"It started off with Mana; he would have loved to have gotten me girl's clothes, but he didn't have enough money to afford any. I would never complain, I knew that he was doing his best, and it's not like I was too girly to begin with. Living on the streets like I was, trying to get an odd job here and there did limit the type of clothes I could get.

After Mana died, Cross came along. He thought that I was a boy, and I guess I was too out of it from making Mana an Akuma to correct him. After I saw what a womanizer he was, I didn't feel like telling him either. Not that I think that it would have made too much of a difference, I just didn't feel too comfortable with that knowledge in his hands.

When I came here, I swear that I was really going to drop the act and tell you guys, but something always got in the way. When the guardian of this place called me an Akuma and a guy, I was going to point out that I was a girl and not an Akuma, but then Kanda almost took my head off. When you were showing me around after that, I was going to tell you, but so many other things happened that I completely forgot. After a while, I figured that it was futile and I let you believe that I was a guy. It was no big deal to me, so far, all of my life I've been a guy. It just so happened that Lavi found me out."

Lenalee was quiet for a few moments, contemplating the best way to approach the subject.

"How exactly did he find out?"

"Well, I had just finished taking the shower and I was only in some undergarments, and he kind of burst through the door." Just remembering the incident that had taken place a few minutes ago still made her blush.

Lenalee stood up at the new information, quite clearly ready to go punch Lavi's lights out for barging into Allen's room while she was in such an indecent shape. Allen, quickly realizing what Lenalee was intending to do, hopped up with her and dragged her right back down to the bed.

"Please don't hurt Lavi anymore; this is really all my fault. I'm really sorry! If only I had not given up and told you earlier than none of this would have ever happened!"

Lenalee took one look at the miserable face Allen had on and relaxed back on the bed. Trying to fight Allen's 'kicked puppy' look was near impossible.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Eh?" Allen, obviously, hadn't thought ahead that far. What _was _she going to do now that the entire Black Order was going to know her true gender by tomorrow?

"I guess that I will just have to let nature take its course. I think everyone was bound to find out at one point or another. They'll get over it in a week or so."

"Glad to hear that you won't try to hide it anymore. Now, let's see if we can get you a new uniform."

"New uniform? What's wrong with this one?"

"Not only do you have to wear a belt with it, but it was accommodated to serve someone with a flat chest. I bet you don't have one of those, am I right?" Allen nodded her head a bit reluctantly; she really didn't want to change uniforms, but a new one would fit her better than her old one.

Allen and Lenalee both stood up together, both ready to head down to see the people who were in charge of uniforms, when they ran into a giant, fleshy wall. Or Lavi, whichever one you prefer.

Both parties managed to stay on their feet as they looked at one another. Finally, Lavi got down on both knees, hugged Allen's legs, and started to apologize repeatedly.

Allen tried to calm Lavi down a bit; telling him that it was all right, that she wasn't mad, and that everyone was bound to have found out soon anyways, but Lavi would have none of it.

Suddenly, Allen bent down to Lavi's height on the floor, and pulled his head closer to hers. She suddenly ripped off the bandage that Lavi had put on wrong. He let a small _ouch_ out, but she ignored his pain completely as she redid his bandage the right way. Once she was done, she stood back up, calmly stepped out of Lavi's embrace, and let Lenalee lead her to the Science Department to get her a new uniform and let the word spread.

Lavi sat there for a moment, stunned that she not only forgave him, but helped him with the injury that had started the release of her secret. His heart was thumping, going at a faster pace than normal. He quickly smacked himself. He was a Bookman; he had no heart, no ties, and especially no lovers.

But Allen always did find an exception to the rules, it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

Making Changes

Wow, I just have to say that when I woke up the other morning, my e-mail inbox was filled with lots of 'Story Alerts' and four reviews! I was very happy that this story has hit off so well that I couldn't wait to do the next chapter. So, thanks for that!

Remember, if you think something needs to be changed, like grammar or something, just leave a review or send me a message through my mailbox thing. Or questions, you can always ask questions.

Now, on with the chapter!

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz **

When Lenalee and Allen finally made it to the Science Department, they were surprised to see so many people up and about. It was still a few hours until the sun was supposed to rise, after all. Lenalee walked up to the closest scientist, which just so happened to be Johnny, and pulled him aside.

Johnny looked up at the two Exorcists that had interrupted his work, only to see Allen looking fiercely at the floor and Lenalee looking at him with what could be interpreted as an evil smile with a malicious gleam in her eye.

Have I mentioned that Lenalee wasn't in the best of moods in the mornings?

"What are you both doing up this early in the morning?" Usually, the Science Department scientists were the only ones up this early in the morning trying to finish the paperwork that their Supervisor would refuse to do.

"Well, we were wondering if you had enough time to make Allen another uniform."

"Why does Allen need another uniform? Is that appetite of his finally catching up to him?" For some reason, Allen felt herself flinching every time he would call her a 'he'. Maybe it really was better for her to finally come out.

"Because Allen felt it was necessary to hide _her _real gender. So, I would like some more accurate measures taken and a new uniform so that _she_ can look more like a girl, _please_." The Lenalee spat out the last word out, this morning was really taking a toll on her usual cheerful self. All she wanted to do is get Allen's new measurements taken so that she could go back to bed and take a nice long nap before facing this disaster later again today.

Johnny, however, looked like his head was about to explode. He was trying to process that Allen was in fact a girl, but had been hiding it from everyone up until this moment. The rest of the Science Department also had similar looks of disbelief and shock written all over their faces. Some had dropped all of their paperwork, others that had been walking tripped over various objects that others had been working on; it was the Science Department's version of chaos.

Allen had still her eyes glued to the floor, she absolutely refused to meet any ones curious looks. Her cheeks started burning from all of the undivided attention that she didn't want.

Lenalee, with her patience running thin, picked up one of the tape measurers that were used to take peoples' measurements and slammed it down on Johnny's desk, ripping him out of his shock, as well as the rest of the Science Department.

"Sometime today, perhaps?" Lenalee said this with a completely fake smile plastered to her face; she really just wanted to go to sleep and deal with this when the sun was actually in the sky.

Johnny nodded nervously, and hastily picked up the tape measurer that Lenalee had just smacked his desk with.

Allen still refused to meet his eyes as he took her actual measurements, she felt too ashamed that she had kept her real gender a secret so long and then forced everyone up at this hour to deal with the sudden unveiling of something that should have been a trivial matter. She started to feel tears welling up in her eyes. This pain and suffering that Lenalee, Johnny, Lavi, and everyone else were felling right now was all her fault! She didn't deserve such kind and caring friends.

The second that Johnny told her that he was finished, she turned sharply on her heel and back down the corridor to get to her room. She wanted to be alone right now; she wanted to be alone in her room where no one could see the 'strong' Allen Walker break down into tears. How could she have messed up her life so much? How could she have done this to her friends? She could feel the temptation to stop and smack her head up against the wall rising; but didn't want to stop, knowing that if she did, Lenalee would catch up to her and try to console her.

The thoughts made her run a bit faster, but to no avail. Lenalee caught up to her, jumped right over her head, and stopped Allen in her tracks.

"Now, what's got you so down?"

And Allen's strong willpower to not cry in front of her friends shattered. She dropped down onto her knees, similar to what Lavi had done to her earlier, and put her head in her hands and cried. Lenalee bent down and gave Allen a hug, not knowing what else to do in this situation.

When Allen felt Lenalee's caring embrace, she slowed her crying down enough to look up at Lenalee with a questioning gaze.

"Why don't we go back to my room so that everyone doesn't see you like this? And then, when you're done, we can have a sleepover in my room." Allen nodded her head at Lenalee's suggestion, and got up shakily. Both of the girls walked to Lenalee's room where Allen cried just a little bit more that morning.

In the end, both of them ended up in a tangled heap on Lenalee's bed, both sleeping the morning away.

Meanwhile, both Lavi and Kanda had gotten up for the day and were eating breakfast together, or more like Lavi had sat next to Kanda who refused to acknowledge Lavi's existence. Not that Lavi was ever bothered by such a thing, but today he wasn't talking much at all, choosing to listen to the whole cafeteria as they conversed about the sudden discovery of Allen's real gender. Lavi felt a bit of guilt well up in his chest every time he heard a negative comment, as well as anger. These people didn't even understand what they were gossiping about! Besides, she had saved so many people at the expense of getting horribly injured herself, how dare the talk so badly about her!

Kanda noticed the growing anger in his almost-friend, and the immense silence that came with it. He had two choices, try to have Lavi calm down and break the great silence that he had actually been able to acquire, or he let Lavi fume until he finally cracked and put that hammer of his to use. Kanda had to admit that the later would be amusing to watch, but didn't feel like consoling Lavi when he would enter the depressed stage after he beat all of those guys to a pulp. Putting down his chopsticks, he gave Lavi a warning look that clearly said 'take a chill pill'.

"I don't think the first thing that the Beansprout wants to hear when she walks in here to get breakfast was that you beat up a few people to protect her honor, or whatever. She just forgave you, didn't she? Don't put yourself in another situation where you have to grovel at her feet for forgiveness."

"Wow, Yuu! That was actually some kind of good advice! And there were so many words; I've never heard you talk that much before!"

"Che. Shut up, you stupid Rabbit, before I slice you with Mugen. And who gave you permission for you to call me by my first name?"

"But seriously, thanks."

"Whatever. Hey, here comes the Beansprout."

Lavi turned around to see said Exorcist, only to almost fall out of his seat. Allen was walking into the cafeteria next to Lenalee, happily chatting away with the girl. She seemed almost oblivious to all of the stares that she was getting. But that wasn't the stunning thing. She was wearing her new Exorcist uniform, and this one clearly showed that Allen Walker was one hundred percent female; not that Lavi needed any more evidence.

Allen's new uniform was like most other Exorcists uniforms color-wise, of course. But, every Exorcist did have to have their own piece of flair to their uniform. Allen's was most like a button-up, long sleeve dress, the bottom of the skirt part reaching halfway between her butt and her knees. She had new shoes to go with her new uniform, black boots, with a slight heel, that went all the way to the bottom of her knees. The top of the uniform hugged her body, showing off the curves that no one would have ever thought was there. Her new pair of gloves was a little mismatched looking, as the one on her right hand was a fingerless glove, and the one over the deformed arm was a regular glove.

She went over to Jerry, with Lenalee not far behind, and ordered her usual pile of food, like it was some sort of normal day. After Allen finished off her long list of food, Jerry jumped out of his kitchen and practically tackled the unsuspecting Allen. Jerry got a hold of her and squeezed her in a tight hug.

"Ah, Jerry, I can't breathe too well."

The entire cafeteria went completely silent at that, as the sound that came out of Allen's mouth was higher and a bit girlier that usual. Noticing the sudden silence that suddenly came over everyone, she looked out to where everyone was openly staring at her. She blushed furiously, but still managed to put a small smile on her face.

"Um, hi?"

And that was all it took for everyone to drop their trays and try and make it over to the poor girl. Lenalee, sensing the impending doom, ran in front of her on only female companion to block all of the people who would most likely try and interrogate Allen.

But soon, Allen's food was done and she had to be able to sit down somewhere. Lavi finally broke out of his stupor to help his now-female friend. He guided both girls over to his and Kanda's table and sat down next to Kanda.

They all ate in a relative silence, none of them ready to break the awkward silence that had become of the morning. That is, until, Komui came.

Komui came out of virtually nowhere, suddenly appearing at their table, with a huge, satisfied grin on his face. For some reason, everyone at the table had a sudden urge to slap that grin right off of his face.

"Hello there my darling sisters and octopi, I have a new mission for you all."

At that very statement, the water that Allen had been drinking ended up on Lavi as she spit it out in surprise. Since when did Komui have more than one little sis- oh. Was he referring to her? She could only pray that he wasn't.

"Sisters, brother? Who else are you talking about?"

"Why you and Allen of course!" Allen could practically hear God laughing at her. She chose to let out a small groan before Komui had both of his 'little sisters' by the arm and dragging them away to his office.

"Are we supposed to go too?"

"Che. Of course you idiot Rabbit, let's go already."

Inside Komui's office, the boys found that both girls were being hugged tightly by a sobbing Komui. Whether they had hit him or that he was sad about sending them out on a mission, the boys would never know. But one thing they both noticed was that Allen was a bit confused and a bit uncomfortable about being on Komui's protective side, she was so used to being able to ignore these things, but now they were directed right at her and she had no idea how to respond.

"Eh, Komui, could you give us our mission details, please?"

"Of course, my darling Allen!" And Komui was now in serious mode.

"There have many reports of Akuma appearing in various places around Europe. We think that they are looking for something, probably innocence. Either that or they are looking for someone. They might be looking for the Heart for all we know, so we are sending you to the next predicted spot that we thought that they would strike, based upon the pattern that they have started to form. You all are going to Madrid, Spain. Please be safe, and have fun Lenalee and Allen!"

"What about Yuu and I?"

"I don't care as long as you keep your perverted selves away from my innocent little sisters!" And at that final statement, Komui once again threw himself upon his 'sisters' and began to cry once more. Lenalee had finally had enough from her brother that day though, so it was no surprise when she took a clipboard from Komui's desk and slammed it onto his head.

"Ouch! Lenalee, why? At least Allen wouldn't treat me that way, would you Allen?" As Komui said this, he did his own little puppy eyes at her, though it looked really weird coming from a man his age.

"Uh, no?"

"Oh, thank you Allen! I knew I could count on my littlest sister to always love me!" And that comment earned him another smack upside the head. Once Lenalee was done beating up her brother, she took Allen by the hand, and led her to her room so that they could pack.

Both boys looked at each other thinking the same thing.

This was going to be a long mission, if the day so far was anything to go by.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The train ride had started out quiet. All four of them had been smart enough to bring a book or two in their suitcase; but of course, Lavi got bored with that quickly, claiming that he 'read all the time and wanted to do something else with his time while the Old Panda wasn't there to make him do otherwise'. Soon, Allen had caved because she still felt bad about hurting Lavi earlier that day.

They soon had a poker game set up outside the cabin that they were all sharing. It didn't take long for Lavi to give up on playing poker ever again with Allen, remembering that she just wasn't the poker player to mess with.

"I'm bored!"

"Shut the hell up, you stupid Rabbit! I don't care about your boredom!"

"But Yuu-"

"No buts! We're almost there anyways, so just shut up before I run you through with Mugen. And stop calling me by my first name."

Lavi pouted a bit, but didn't argue anymore. There weren't many places to hide on a train after all, so if Kanda did come after him with Mugen, then Lavi would be no more.

Allen and Lenalee giggled a bit at the two boys display. Boys, you couldn't do anything with them, could you?

Kanda glanced over at the two giggling girls with a face of distaste; Kanda was not a fan of giggling, at all.

"What the hell are laughing about, Beansprout?"

Allen's laughter stopped immediately as she stood up, probably to try and strangle Kanda, but before she could do the deed Lenalee had dragged her back down to the seat and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Allen, you need to realize that as a girl, when boys provoke you, you must ignore them. I let you off when I thought you were a guy because boys are supposed to tousle with each other in order to bond, but now that you are a girl, you need more lady-like responses to these kinds of things. So, just sit there and ignore Kanda whenever he tries to get you to fight."

"He started it." But Allen slumped back in her seat anyways, now that her secret was out, they would probably have sessions like this more often to make sure that she was acting correctly. At least Mana had already worked on her speech or this would have been horrendous!

When their train finally came to a stop, they all got off together and began to head to their hotel, completely unaware of the eyes following their every move.

**heyzzheyzzheyzzheyzzheyzz**

The hotel was simple enough, and they were fortunate enough to have at least two rooms to give to them so that both genders could have their own privacy. Soon enough, they had put all of their belongings away and had met up right outside of their hotel.

"So, where should we check first? Madrid is a big place, and I haven't really been through here that often. The old man hasn't found too many interesting things to record about this place yet."

"I say we split up. Allen and Lavi can search the Northern part of Madrid, and Kanda and I can search the Southern side. Any questions?"

All of Lenalee's three companions nodded their head, completely understanding the orders given to them by Lenalee. So Lavi and Allen started their search for anything suspicious that could lead to Akuma or Innocence.

After about thirty minutes into their search, a scream rang out in one of the more abandoned parts of the city. Lavi and Allen dashed off to the source, hopping that they weren't too late to save someone's life. It turned out to be a few level one Akuma preying on the few citizens that happened to be around at the moment. Some bystanders were already dead, and Allen could feel the anger and the guilt start to rise. She could see the tormented souls of the dead brought back to life, of the suffering Akuma; she had to save them. She activated her Innocence arm and charged at them with Lavi at her side.

Throughout the fight, Lavi studied Allen carefully; the way she moved, the way she fought, the way that she tried to keep herself steady under the pressure of being an Exorcist. And Lavi almost felt like kicking himself in the face. How could he not have been able to tell that Allen was a girl earlier? Everything about her was feminine, and yet he was still oblivious towards it. Once they were done with these small fry Akuma, maybe he and Allen should have a chat on how she was able to maintain an identity of a boy so long.

But that chat was not destined to happen; for at that moment, all hell broke loose.

It was an ambush, one neither Allen nor Lavi were expecting, as a level two shot out of seemingly nowhere and delivered Allen a swift punch to the stomach which sent her flying into a tree. Allen bounced right off of the tree, but not without making a large dent in it and giving her back a major bruise.

Swarms of Akuma, levels one and two, followed the first and surrounded them both. Lavi tried to fend them off as long as he could, but there were simply too many. Allen tried to get back up and help fight alongside Lavi, but it seemed the pain in her back was too great; she couldn't even stand unless she wanted to pass out from the pain it would make her endure.

Suddenly, the Akuma stopped attacking and parted, leaving a pathway open to the two Exorcists. On the other side of the pathway was a man wearing a suit and a top hat. He had grey skin and a few crosses going across his forehead. He walked calmly towards the Exorcists, giving off an almost predatory grin. The man stopped once he was only a foot away from Allen, who was sitting up against the tree she had slammed into for support.

When Allen looked up for the first time to see why the fighting had stopped, her breath caught in her throat.

"Noah," she whispered hoarsely. Said Noah bent down to her level with the grin completely wiped off his face.

"Cheating boy?" Allen could only drop the brave front that she had been putting up to replace it with one of confusion. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"E-excuse me?" Why Allen was being polite, she didn't know. It was the only thing that could come through the haze of confusion that her brain had been filled with.

"You're that cheating boy from the train. Except, you aren't a boy, are you?" Thoughts of 'Stalker' and "No duh Sherlock' danced around in her brain, but she said neither of them aloud.

"Do I know you?" Allen immediately wanted to take the question back; of course she didn't know the guy! He was a Noah for Christ's Sake!

"We've met, but you wouldn't recognize me like this." And with that, the predatory gaze was right back on his face. The girl was pretty, he had to admit. Stunningly beautiful was more like it though. And the more the Noah thought about it, the more his attraction grew to the girl lying at his feet.

Allen, seeing the predatory grin back on the Noah's face, immediately tried to get away. She had already discovered that walking was too much to ask for at the moment, so she tried to crawl away. The Noah's grin got bigger though. His little prey was trying to get away. How cute. He grabbed a hold of one of her legs and pulled her right back to where she was before.

"How about I introduce myself? I'm Tyki Mikk. And you are?"

Allen found herself a bit dumbfound that the Noah named Tyki was trying to have a conversation with her and not kill her, so she decided to play along.

"My name is Allen Walker."

"Allen, huh? Well, Allen, I think that it is about time that I stop chatting and start doing something way more entertaining. Let's go for kidnaping, that's always fun."

Allen's eyes widened; he didn't really mean that, did he? But the ever growing grin on his face proved otherwise. She tried to struggle out of the Noah's grip, but he didn't seem too adamant to let her go. All of the sudden, the Noah that was on top of her just disappeared.

Allen blinked once, then twice, and then a third time for good measure before she gathered that Tyki was really no longer holding onto her. Lavi was the only one in front of her, holding a smirk and his giant hammer.

"Got him!" Allen let out a sigh of relief; Lavi had just saved her, but they needed to get out of there before the nut-job of a Noah came back to drag her off to where-ever the Noah live.

"Lavi, we need to get out of here! If we have Kanda and Lenalee, then maybe we can-" But Allen was cut off as Lavi hurriedly picked her up bridal style, without harming her back, and started running for their lives. Lavi didn't need to be told that they needed to get out of there; the situation was prominent enough to speak for itself.

Lavi ran all the way back to the hotel, not that even that would save them from a Noah. They didn't care whether you were in a dense forest or in a populated area; they would still want to beat the crap out of you or kill you and anyone that would just so happen to be standing by. But they couldn't go anywhere else, as they didn't know where Lenalee and Kanda were.

Lavi finally got tired of waiting and called them via golem.

"What the hell do you want?" Just what Lavi needed, some good old reassurance from his great friend Yuu.

"Allen and I ran into a Noah and we don't know if it's still chasing us or not. He sort of wants to kidnap Allen, and she's in bad shape. She has a huge bruise on her back and she can't even stand, let alone defend herself! We need you guys back at the hotel now."

"We're on it Lavi," Lenalee's voice cut through.

"Thank goodness, you don't know how relieved I am to hear that."

And it was all in that moment that everything that could go wrong went absolutely wrong.

Tyki crashed through the wall.

Pieces of the wall landed on both of the Exorcists, claiming one of their consciousness and the other to be immobile.

Allen had passed out for the simple cause of too much pain in her back.

Lavi had to watch on helplessly as Tyki Mikk shoved the ruble off of Allen as if it were nothing and then throw her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes.

Then, instead of killing him like he thought the Noah should have done to just put him out of his misery, the Noah had the audacity to smile and give him a mock salute before walking away as if he hadn't just blown a hole in a wall to kidnap a total stranger.

Lavi wanted to go after Allen and that frustrating Noah so badly, but the piece of wall that was on top of him was too heavy. He'd have to wait to go save Allen. He, then, wanted nothing more than to have ended his life right then and there. Allen was in trouble, and it was all his fault.

"Why couldn't I have had a simpler dream than being a Bookman? I could have been a librarian or something. I could have just been a librarian and then Allen wouldn't be in danger and life would be simple."

But then Lavi had to think about all the times that they had needed each other during battle. If he hadn't been there, or if some of the other Exorcists, Finders, and Scientists weren't who they were today, they would have been royally screwed a long time ago.

Now wasn't the time to think about sentimental things though, what he could have done in the past. He needed to be in the moment, because right now, Allen needed him more than anyone else.

And he was going to make sure that he was there for her.

Always.


End file.
